He Always wanted a Brother
by MoAmarir
Summary: Superman thought himself to be the last of his kind. The last son of Krypton. That is until Kara-Zor-El (Supergirl) crash landed on earth. Years later with Kara in the future Kal-El once again finds himself alone. However when a mysterious Black hole appears in the skies above Metropolis, a KLryptonian ship flies out and Superman's world is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sullivan Place, Metropolis

12:16 a.m.

Sometimes he stays up all night staring at the stars and wondering, am I really the last one? He looks to his right and sees his wife sleeping, she looks so innocent, so beautiful. Even with her at his side he can't help but feel alone. Clark Kent leads a good life, a happy life. He has a good job as a news reporter at the Daily Planet, one of the biggest newspapers in the world. He has friends; he has a loving wife, and wonderful parents. However that's Clark Kent's life, not Kal-El's life. Kal-El's life is one that has been filled with loss after loss. He lost his entire home world at just the age of 1 week. Years later after he was sent to earth, he discovered he was not the last living kryptonian, he met his cousin Kara-Zor-El. He lost her too, after a mission in the future she decided not to come back and stayed in the year 3021. But even after all of this Kal-El still hopes, dreams of the day that he meets another kryptonian.

Later that morning...

"YAWWWWNNN... morning smallville" Muttered Lois. "Good morning honey" Clark replied. "What time is it?" asked Lois. "Ummmm, OH CRAP! We're gonna be late for work! Its 10:30!" Cried Clark.

"Dammit Clark, we always oversleep when you put the alarm clock on your bed stand!" complained Lois. "We can argue later, now we need to get dressed and get to the subway before Perry kills us" said clark.

Clark made his way to the bathroom and showered quickly. As he got out he noticed Lois making breakfast. "We can get something to eat on the way, I don't we're going to have enough time to eat here" Clark told her. "Ok fine, go get dressed while I take a quick shower" replied lois. Clark went into the bedroom and opened the closet. He put on a pair of brown khaki pants and a white and blue striped dress shirt and he put his jacket on. Clark heard Lois come out of the bathroom and he left the room so she could change. He took out his shoes and put them on. He took his bag out of the shoe closet and shouted for Lois to hurry up. "Just a sec" she yelled back. She came out of the bedroom in a tight skirt and long sleeve blouse and put a jacket on. She stepped into her heels and she walked out the front door catching up with Clark.

They went into the elevator and said hi to the doorman as they walked out of the apartment building. They merged in with the crowds of bustling people. As Clark was crossing the street he saw a metro cab and called for it. "I thought we were going to take the subway?" asked Lois. "Cab is faster" replied Clark. Lois looked at her watch and realized that he was right. The cab pulled up in front of them and they went inside. "Where to?" asked the driver. "Daily Planet please" answered Lois. "Okee-dokee" said the driver. Central Square was very busy and crowded as usual. The took a lot longer than they expected so Clark told him to pull up to the curb about 3 blocks from the Planet. Clark payed the driver and he and Lois got out. "Now what?" asked Lois. "With all the traffic we wouldn't have made it in time" said Clark. As she was about to ask him how they were supposed to get there now, she found herself in the Daily planet service elevator on her way up. She felt like she was about to puke. She suddenly realized Clark had gotten her here with his superspeed. She turned to her right and she saw Clark laying back on the elevator wall and reading a newspaper. "God I hate it when you do that" she whispered to him. "Sorry but I really didn't want to be late." he muttered back.

The elevator door opened with a ding and they stepped out into the 71st floor of the Daily Planet. TV's hung on walls everywhere broadcasting news channels from all over the world. Clark walked towards his office and said bye to Lois. "See Ya at Lunch smallville". She waved. He waved back and walked into his office. As soon as he sat on his chair he heard: "KEEEEEEEEEENT!, LAAAAAAAANE! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He knew that voice anywhere, it was Perry White, Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Plant.

As Clark walked into Perry's office he saw Lois was already there. "Kent, sit down" commanded Perry. "Lois you too". They both did as he asked and sat down. "Now listen, you're both good reporters, the best I have so sometimes I cut you some slack but that doesn't mean you can show up late to work every damned day of the WEEK!" He screamed. "Now on to business, Lane I want you at NASA's base conference today, its being held at STAR LABS".

"Perry NASA's just coming up with some BS to keep public frame up after what happened with that asteroid last year, give me something newsworthy" complained Lois. " Lane don't argue with me just go!" Yelled Perry. "Fine" she whispered back and got up and left the office.

"Now Kent- BOOM!" the entire building shook and immediately Clark used his x-ray to look outside and find out what had caused the blast. "Perry get everyone to the bunker in the basement!" Yelled Clark and he started running for the elevator. "Kent where the hell are you going?" Asked Perry. " I know a story when I see one" Clark yelled over his shoulder as he got into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed he broke through the elevator ceiling and soared up through the shaft while taking his clothes off to reveal the superman uniform.

Seconds later he was floating above metropolis looking up to the sky and what he saw shook him to the core. There in front of him was a miniature black hole and a Kryptonian markship was coming out of it. As soon as the ship made its way out, the wormhole closed and with it ended the chaos. However the ship was still heading for Metropolis at dangerous speeds. So Superman zoomed off intending to change the course of the ship. As he flew after the ship he noticed something that truly shocked him. On the ship was the crest of the house of El. Bearing this in mind Superman finally caught up with the ship and with all his might he pushed to change its course. He finally slowed the ship down enough for it to crash into the river.

Superman followed the ship into the depths of the river and flew after the trail of the destruction it had caused. He finally found the ship and he confirmed what he had saw in the skies, on front of the ship was the symbol he wore on his chest, the symbol of El. Knowing that someone could be inside the ship, Superman knew he needed to get the ship to a safe and remote location. As he thought about a location he made call. He touched the JL communicator on his ear and was answered by Jonn Jonnz. "Come in Superman" said the manhunter. "Jonn I need you to contact Bruce and tell him to come to the Fortress of Solitude. Send a squad with him." Superman answered quickly. "What is going on? Do you need assistance" Asked Jonn. "No but I think you should come down to the Fortress too, you need to see this."


	2. Chapter 2

*Kryptonese translated into English

As soon as Jonn teleported Superman and the ship to the fortress in the Arctic he sent a squad of 5 JL members. Standing there waiting for him were Wonder Woman, Captain Atom, Hal Jordan, Jonn Jonnz, and Batman. "What is that? "Batman stated flatly. "That's why I asked you all here". Clark answered seriously. "By H'romnier, is that the crest of your house on the ship?" Jonn shockingly asked. "Yes it is, now everyone get inside, I'm going to program the ship to land on the markpad in the fortress." Superman tapped some commands on the crystal made ship and the ship started to float and shot up to the sky and entered the fortress from the opening at the tip of the fortress. Everyone made their way in and they all stared in awe at the fortress, all of them except for Batman. All 5 heroes were now in the central Chamber of the Fortress and awaiting the ship. The mysterious craft gently landed on a crystal pad of sorts that Superman called the "Markpad". As it landed, hologram screens came up everywhere and superman went to work. "Clark the first thing we should check for is if there's someone inside." Batman reminded the man of steel. "I already know there's someone inside" Replied Superman. "Right now I'm trying to release the hatch so we can them out." Suddenly a hissing smoke came from the ship and blinding light emerged as the door opened. Batman raised his cape to cover his and everyone except superman did the same. After the light came to a halt, they opened their eyes and they could not believe what they were seeing. Right there in front of them was a young man who couldn't have been older than 20 lying inside the ship. "Hera" uttered Wonder Woman. She looked at Superman and he was just as shocked as them if not more.

Later on the Watchtower…

"Life signs are looking good Dr. Hamilton" one said. "Body atmospheric adaption is good too" yelled another. Standing outside the Lab was Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Jonn. "Do you- Bruce was cut off because suddenly monitors all over the lab started going crazy. "I think he's waking up" screamed one doctor. The young man's eyes suddenly shot open and he went berserk, yelling words in a language no one understood. No one except Superman. He's speaking Kryptonese thought Superman. He zoomed into the Lab and crashed into the boy and tried to restrain him. "*Calm down, were not here to hurt you, please just calm down and let us explain." Yells Superman. Hearing Superman speak in Kryptonese, the boy stopped and for the first time noticed the symbol on Superman's Chest. He looked at it in surprise and slowly touched it. "*You are of the house of El?" Asked the boy. "Yes, my name is Kal-El" answered Superman. "Jonn get is the JL translation program running" asked Batman. "Give me a one moment batman, the trans program should be running now". The boy could not believe what he had just heard. This man had just told him that his name is Kal-El. The same name as his brother. "I-I… you are Kal-El? But that's impossible, Kal-El of Krypton was my brother and he died along with the rest of my race." Superman suddenly came to the same conclusion that everyone else was coming to. "Rao... My father Jor-El sent me here to earth right before Krypton was destroyed. No, but this would mean that you're-you're…my…brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Moments Later in the JL conference room…

"I don't like it!" Batman of course always the first one to break the silence. "Bruce, with all due respect you don't like anything" retorted Hal Jordan. "I'm being serious Jordan, he came out of nowhere….literary" stated Batman. "Jonn can you bring up the feed of the wormhole his ship came out of?" asked Wonder Woman. "Just a moment and….. Here it is" a hologram screen shot out into the middle of the conference table and on it was an enormous black hole with a small ship flying out of it. "Black hole's don't just show up in the middle of the sky, its scientifically impossible for a black hole to appear in our atmosphere and- PSHHHHHH- the conference room door opened and Superman and the young boy stepped in. "Everyone turn your translators on, he has something to say" said Superman. "My name is Dan-El; I am the eldest son of Jor-El and Lara" he paused and looked at everyone. "I understand that you have questions, so I hope my story will answer them". "Almost 30 earth years ago, the planet Krypton was on the brink of its destruction. My father Jor-El faced the high Council of Krypton and warned them, sadly they did not listen. Knowing that our planet's doom was imminent my father worked tirelessly on a ship that would get our family off the planet, but he miscalculated, he thought he had more time but he was wrong. Soon the quakes started happening constantly and that was the sign. In krypton there was a Nor academy for children that would schedule trips once a season and go to other neighboring planets. To save me, my father signed me up for the trip. I was 7 years old at the time, Kal-El had just been born a couple of days before. So I left not knowing that would be the last time I would ever see my home. For the trip, our planned destination was the planet Daxam but the warp drive on the ship malfunctioned, so we were thrown into an asteroid field. The ship was badly damaged and nobody made it except for me. I was the last one. I barely managed to get onto an escape pod before the ship was completely obliterated. I crash landed on a planet called Korugar and-"Korugar?!, did you meet a green lantern there?" interrupted Hal Jordan. "Yes that is what I was getting to. There I was discovered by a Green Lantern named Sinestro. I was severely hurt from the crash so he put me in an animation statis with his ring. The doctors treated my wounds but I could not breathe the air in their atmosphere so he kept me in an animation statis. In the statis, I didn't age so I could've stayed there forever but fate had something else in mind. There was some sort of attack on the planet-"The man hunters, that was around the time they attacked" finished Hal Jordan. "Yes, in the attack the Korugarans feared for my safety so they shot me into space in a wormhole portal in my kryptonian escape pod. They did not set a specific course for the portal so I was stuck in an eternal loop in my ship, But the escape pod is made out of special kryptonian technology we call Kric Crystal. It's designed to pick up the signatures of other Krptonian crystal and merge with it. My ship must have picked up the energy of the Kric Crystal Kal was carrying with him and that's why the portal brought me here". Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say except for one. "You said you couldn't age in the animation statis, you don't look like your 7 now". Batman rudely pointed out. "In the wormhole portal I gained a couple years of age because the statis died off". Answered Dan-El. Batman just tightened his eyes and nodded. "Hera…. You survived all of that… it must have been hard" Wonder Woman said softly. "Dan and I have talked and he's decided he's going to stay here on earth, he'll be staying with my parents for a while until he decides what he wants to do". Superman said. "He needs to learn English" teases Hal. "I'm already picking up a few words" replied Dan-El in perfect English. Everyone stared in surprise. "Umm that was fast" said Hal in surprise. "He'll get it no time" Superman said with a smile on his face. "Well then, meeting is adjourned" announced Jonn. Everyone got up and shook hands with Dan-El with the exception of one. Dan-El stared at Batman intensely and suddenly pictures of people and scenes popped up in his mind. But one is the most clear, a little boy on his knees in a dark alley with a man and woman lying on the floor bleeding. Dan-El suddenly get dizzy and starts to fall but Superman catches him. "Dan are you ok?" Superman asks worryingly. "I-I'm fine… just a little dizzy "lies Dan. Jonn sensed what just happened but does not say anything. "Dan-El I think its best you get some rest for now" suggests Jonn. "Yeah, that's a good idea" says Superman. "Jonn, I'll be taking the rest of the day off, so get me off the active roster would ya" Superman tells the Martian. "Of course, I suppose you want me to teleport you down to smallville too?" asks Jonn. "I'd appreciate that" replies Superman with a smirk. Jonn touches his com and orders one of the engineers to teleport Superman and Dan-El to the coordinates he gave him.

Dan-El suddenly finds himself standing in front of a house with Kal right next to him. "Interesting technology, I don't think they had teleportation like this back on Krypton". Dan-El praises the tech. "That's because it's mostly Martian and Rann technology. Come on; let's go inside, there are some people I want you to meet." They step onto the front porch and suddenly the door flies open and a dog flies out. Superman expects this and puts his arms out ready for the dog to tackle him in a hug, but surprisingly, the dog goes for Dan-El. "Kor!" yells Dan. Dan gets tackled in a hug and as he goes to the ground, the dog starts licking him. "Rao, how did you get here?" asks Dan. "You know Krypto?" asks Superman just as shocked as Dan. "Krypto? His name is Kor, father got him for me when I turned 5… but how did he get to earth?" Dan asked looking at Kal. "It's a long story, I'll tell you inside during supper." Kal answered while opening the door. "Ma, Pa, I'm home." Superman shouts. An old woman who looks like she could be in her mid-60's comes down the stairs. "Claaaaaark" the old woman hugs Kal tightly and then looks at Dan-El. "You should've told me you were coming and bringing a guest with you. Hello dear, I'm Martha." Martha politely said while smiling. "Ma, before I introduce you I think Pa should be here too." Clark said. "Well if you think so then of course here let me call him see where he's at. Martha picks up the house phone and dials a number. The phone beeps and beeps and then someone picks up. "John where are you? Clark just got here and he brought a strapping young man with him. He won't introduce him until you get here" Complains Martha. The person on the other line says something and Martha nods. "Ok". She hangs up the phone and turns around to Clark and Dan. "He'll be here any minute, in the meantime come on in to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. They walk into the kitchen and Dan and Clark sit down in front of the dining table. Martha starts fixing the coffee and tries to start a conversation with the young man, as she was about to say something, she realizes something. She turns around to the dining table and looks at the mysterious young man. He and Clark look so much alike. Even their eyes. "Clark who is this young man?" she asks curiously. "Ma I told you, you're going to wait for Pa to get home. Besides I would spoil the surprise if I just told you now." He mischievously answered. The front door opened and footsteps came toward the kitchen, around the corner was an old man wearing a red and black plaid shirt, blue jeans, and boots. "He son, how ya been?" He asked as he walked towards Martha and kissed her on the cheek. "Pretty good Pa, what about you". Replied Clark. "Oh you know how it is around here Clark. Same old same old, always quiet." He stated. Suddenly he realizes there is someone else in the kitchen. He looks at the dining table and sees a tall, built young man in a grey shirt that had the initials JL on them and the same color pants. "Well I'm here Clark so are ya gonna introduce to this young man or not". Jonathan teases. "Dan come here stand next to me." Clark tells Dan. Dan gets up and does as Clark told him. That's when Martha knew it; this boy was the spitting image of her son. He just looked younger. "Well I'll be, Clark he looks exactly like you" Jonathan says in amazement. "If I didn't know any better I would've though he's you brother" Jonathan chuckles. "Well Pa, you've always known better and you hit in right on the nail. Ma, Pa, this is Dan-El. He's my older brother" Clark proudly says. With that Martha faints and almost hits the floor before Jonathan catches her. Jonathan takes her to the living room and puts her on the couch. He turns around and just stares at Dan. "My god… he really looks exactly like you… son… you've got some explaining to do. Jonathan says still shocked from he's just heard. "I know Pa so I think you should sit down" Clark says as he sits on the other couch. Dan sits next to Clark and looks uncomfortable. "*Is he ok?" Dan asks Clark. "*She'll be fine. She was just surprised that's all" Clark assures him. "Was that kryptonese Clark?" John asks. "Yea, I guess that kinds gives an Idea of what I'm about to say" said Clark.


End file.
